Conventionally, each of pixels in a solid-state imaging element includes a color filter colored with different colors such as R, G, and B, and a photoelectric conversion unit constituted with a photodiode (PD), or the like, generates an electric charge by photoelectric conversion in accordance with incident light input via the color filter. In this case, each of the pixels outputs a monochrome pixel signal corresponding to the color of the color filter.
In addition, recently, there is a proposed solid-state imaging element (refer to Patent Document 1, for example) including a vertical spectral configuration containing an organic photoelectric conversion film or a plurality of PDs vertically stacked in layers in a region of each of the pixels of the solid-state imaging element in order to enable each of the pixels to simultaneously output pixel signals of the plurality of colors.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an exemplary solid-state imaging element having a vertical spectral configuration. The solid-state imaging element includes an organic photoelectric conversion film 1 having selective sensitivity to a green (G) component of incident light, a first PD (B-PD) 2 having selective sensitivity to a blue (B) component, and a second PD (R-PD) 3 having selective sensitivity to a red (R) component, being stacked in layers in an order from the light incident side.
Ideally, on the solid-state imaging element, each of the G component, the B component, and the R component, among the incident light, is preferably absorbed and converted into an electric charge by each of the organic photoelectric conversion film 1, the first PD 2, and the second PD 3, respectively.